


Truth Unexpectedly

by ogeemattyb



Series: True in every sense of the word [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jackson Receives the Bite, Letter from Claudia, One Shot Collection, Stiles' 18th Birthday, Student becomes the teacher, Will update with each chapter?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogeemattyb/pseuds/ogeemattyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of one shots that take place throughout my story in the True series. They will be placed all over, mostly before or after the epilogue, but after the main story. I have quite a few planned, and would love to know if there is something you would like to see. These can be read by themselves, but not everything might make sense if you don't read the True series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jackson Receives a Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I have planned for Jackson to receive the bite in my verse. In mine he was bitten by Peter after Peter left Stiles and before he made it out to the Hale house to kill Kate. I never really thought that Derek would bite Jackson, not with the others that he did bite. I can understand why he shied away from Jackson with what happened to Paige, but at the same time, he took no responsibility with him either. Not until it was too late, and that is so unlike the character that is throughout the whole freaking show. He takes all the blame and keeps taking it whether it was his fault or not. So this is how I like to think things went down, or at least something like this. Enjoy!

As I stand outside the room Lydia is lying in I am trying to understand what happened to her. All I got was a short call from Stilinski saying that if I didn’t get his ass to the lacrosse field Lydia would die. Even though we weren’t dating anymore, doesn’t mean I want her dead. Really I do still love her, but if I’m going to become a werewolf I want to not only protect her, but keep her out of that world. From all the shit that McCall has gotten himself into there is no way I am going to drag her into it. 

The easiest way of doing that was to break up with her. When I got to her there was blood everywhere and a very visible bite mark to the side of her abdomen. She was barely breathing and it took all I had not to freak out. I mean she was bitten by the Alpha and she was going to turn into a werewolf, if she survives. Stilinski was very convinced there was a possibility she might not make it. Like the bite might actually kill her. 

Standing out here watching her fade in and out of consciousness is almost unbearable, but there really isn’t anything else I can do. Then there is a hand on my shoulder and a man in a leather trench coat attached to it. No one seems to notice him, and honestly I wouldn’t have either, but it’s when I look his face I see something out of place.

There is a small bit of dried blood crusted at the corner of his mouth, and his eyes keep flashing to a bright red. This has to be the Alpha. For a moment my feelings are conflicted. This is the man that can give me everything I could ever want, and at the same time, he is the man who hurt Lydia. “So, I see Little Red managed to get a hold of you. Good thing too. She doesn’t seem to be taking too well to the gift I gave her.” My body stills as I feel the sharp prick of claws where his hand rests. “Maybe I should have given it to someone more deserving. Someone stronger. Can you think of anyone like that?”

Just when I need my voice the most, it leaves me completely. I haven’t felt this afraid since Derek caught me in the hallway at the school and dug his claws into the back of my neck. That hadn’t been the most pleasant of experiences. I kept getting flashes of memories that I know weren’t mine. “Well, do you?” His voice gets sharper and the claws dig in a little more. All I can do is simply nod my head. His smile turns into a feral grin and he guides me with a forceful hand to the elevator. I take one last look back at Lydia and with a sense of confidence turn my back to her and continue down the path that is set for me. 

If I take the bite, which it looks like won’t be much of a choice anymore, I will be stronger and faster. If Lydia turns then we can get back together, I can apologize to her for being such an ass and we can live in our superiority together again. I know she’ll take me back, probably after a lot of begging on my part, but she will take me. “Ah, Jackson, true love. Isn’t it beautiful.” He leans in and brushes his nose against the back of my neck. It takes all I have not to brush him off and take a step away from him. “I know this is what you want, so there is no point in hiding it. You keep badgering Scott to get it for you, so here I am offering. But if I give you this gift, and it is a gift, you will belong to my pack. You will follow me. I won’t stand for anything less.”

“What does that mean?” I can’t help the slight waiver that comes out. Scott wasn’t part of this lunatic’s pack, so what means that I have to be?

“It means that after tonight, you will become my third Beta, Lydia possibly my fourth. Scott and Derek won’t have much of a choice but to fall in line. I won’t give them any other options, besides death. And I highly doubt either one of them would rather be dead, would you?” He takes my silence as agreement. “Perfect. Now, the change happens differently for everyone. Scott had a mostly peaceful transition. Lydia is not. So after you are bitten, it would be good of you to go home and hide out in your bedroom. We wouldn’t want your new abilities to overrun yourself now would we.” 

“What are you going to do to make McCall and Derek fall in line?” Mostly I want to know out of morbid curiosity, but also because I want to know what to expect later on. 

“Well, I am going to avenge my family, and they are going to be witnesses. If that isn’t enough to convince them I am sure that they can be persuaded by other means.” His other hand comes up in front of us showing off the dirty looking claws that could shred through me with one clean swipe. Something that I will be able to do soon enough. “If not, then I shall have to deal with the problem and search out for other Betas. Perhaps that little friend of yours, Danny I think it was.” My heart ratchets up a few beats per second. I don’t want Danny in on this. He is my best friend, and unlike Stilinski, he is normal and shouldn’t have to deal with this supernatural shit. I just want the power. Screw whatever else happens with this. “Don’t like that idea? Well then you better hope that Scott and Derek see sense.” 

We have now made our way to the back end of the parking lot that backs up against the tree line. Almost everything in Beacon Hills hits trees in some direction. We get to a car that seems to be his and he opens the back door then proceeds to shed his jacket and button up shirt before turning back to me. “Now, let’s get this over with. I have places to be and people to kill. Just lift your shirt if you wouldn’t mind, easiest place to get a good mouthful. Oh, by the way, my name’s Peter. Nice to meet you.” The way he says it and the look in his eyes are terrifying. But at this point, if I want this, I am out of options. And I do want it. So I lift my shirt and before I know what’s happening, his mouth is full of razor sharp teeth and then it is on me in a flash. The pain makes my vision go white for a moment before I am able to catch myself on the hood of the car. 

Peter, because now I know his name, is off of me almost as fast as he was on. He is pulling out a spare t-shirt and hands it to me to stop the bleeding that has started from where his maw just left. “Now, be a good boy and go home. If I hear you out tonight I will be one unhappy Alpha. And believe me, you don’t want me to be unhappy.” I am still a bit dazed by the turn of events and I am not quite sure what is even going on. “Go on, off you get.” He waves his hands in a motion dismissing me. And I stumble away back to my car to head home. I got what I wanted, not really the way I wanted it, but I got it. Now things can only get better.


	2. Of Letters and Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles reads the letter from his mother on his Eighteenth Birthday. Lots of feels ensue.

Coming out of sleep is slow and languid. Mostly because I am wrapped in the best blanket ever. As I shift a bit trying to get more comfortable the arms around my waist tighten and keep me still. “It’s too early. Go back to sleep.” Derek’s nose nuzzles in closer to the space behind my ear and breathes in a deep breath taking in my scent. I really want to just fall back asleep, but today is a big day. I huge day really and there is so much to do before my birthday party tonight.

“Der, Dad is waiting downstairs for my birthday breakfast. And if we aren’t down there soon he is going to come knocking, and that is the last thing we want. Considering your state of dress.” For some reason Derek can’t seem to be able to keep a shirt on when we sleep. I mean I know he runs warmer than your average person, but when sleeping at my dad’s house he really should know better. I always make sure to have at least a shirt and boxers on. I mean really, I would be totally fine sleeping naked. But dad would not appreciate it that much.

He lets out a low growl but doesn’t move from his position. “Happy Birthday. Now I don’t have to feel like such a pedophile.”

“Hey, just cause I’m eighteen now doesn’t mean anything. I was totally consenting and knew what I was getting myself into. My dad gave you his permission, kinda, and you knew there was no way we were going to be able to wait till now. You do remember last summer when I had to have different members of the pack sleep over every night just to keep you from ravishing me, right?”

He laughs into my skin. “I wouldn’t say ‘ravish’ so much as take you apart piece by piece.” He starts placing kisses along my neck, that is one of my many weaknesses, but today I will not be tricked. Today I have focus. Maybe. Now he’s just teasing me, well two can play at that game.

I start to push up into the little nips and bites while slowly grinding back on his pelvis. His morning wood is very prominent through his cotton boxer-briefs and I can feel a bit of a wet spot right where the head rests against my lower back. His hands move from their tight grip to my waist and turn to wandering my body. Just as he starts thrusting into me, I quickly slip from the bed and dart to the other side of the room. “Uh-uh. That will have to wait for later. I have a very busy day planned, and most of it I would be more than willing to skip, but you know how the pack gets when they don’t get their way. So you will just have to wait your turn.” He growls and pulls the covers up over his head like a petulant teenager.

I move over to the dresser to pull out some clothes for the day and make my way to the bathroom. After I get the water to the temperature I like, I remove my bed clothes and slip under the hot water. Just as I am starting to soap up my chest the shower curtain moves back allowing some cool air in but then there is a warm body pressing against me and Derek’s hands replace mine. “You better behave. I was serious, I really wish I had the time, but I don’t.”

“Shhh. Just relax. Let me take care of you.” His hands start to massage the soap into my skin and all I can do is fall back against his chest. The movements are sensual and tranquil. After a few minutes of his hands dragging all over my body, he moves me under the spray and lets all the soap wash off of me. Then pulls me back to him and lathers up some shampoo in his hand to start rubbing it into my scalp. I love it when he does this, there is nothing like letting someone else wash your hair.

My body starts to react of it’s own volition and it doesn’t take long till I am at full mast. But Derek’s hands stay in my hair until he has lathered it enough and then puts me under the spray once again. After my hair is dripping free of suds he pulls me back one last time, wrapping an arm around my chest and snaking the other down to grab at the base of my cock, and gently starts a slow jacking motion. His hand is still slick from the shampoo and it gives just enough friction without too much pull. Then his mouth is biting down on the crook of my neck and shoulder. I am so hard it hurts and I know that it won’t be long until I am finished. “Derek-“

“Shhh. I got you.” He moves his mouth to start a new mark on the other side of my neck and lets his fingers on my chest move to my nipple. He knows all the little things that get me off fast and right now he is hitting almost all of them. A few moments later I am spilling over his hand and gasping for breath as I sag into his embrace. The strokes slow as I come down and Derek brings his hand up to lick away the drops of semen left there. That is always so hot no matter how many times he does it.

His hardness is pressing into my back but when I turn to grab it he holds my hand. “Not yet. We have to get downstairs, and you have a busy day to prepare for.”

“Derek!” It comes out whiny and childish, but I am so far from caring.

“Nope. Now scoot.” I give him a huff and then a light kiss before stepping out of the shower to dry and get dressed. He still has to wash up and presumeably take care of himself before he comes down, but I know that later we are going to have more time together so I am not too upset.

After I get dressed I go downstairs and find the table set for three with a huge mound of pancakes and turkey bacon. Dad is already reading the paper and has a plateful in front of him. So I serve my own up. On my pancakes I spread some chocolate hazelnut spread with some fresh strawberries then pour myself a large glass of milk. “Happy Birthday son.” Dad folds up the paper and take a sip of his coffee, giving me a warm smile.

“Thanks, dad.” I don’t say much more because I am stuffing my face with my traditional birthday breakfast. He gives a soft chuckle and starts eating his own. A few minutes later Derek comes down and piles a few pancakes on his plate, drenching them in maple syrup. His sweet tooth still catches me off guard sometimes, but it's always fun to see him really dig in when his guard is down like it is now.

“So, you have a big day planned?”

I swallow the mouthful of food before I answer. “Yeah, Erica, Isaac, and Alison want to have lunch, then the pack wants to hang out before Lydia’s not so surprise party tonight. Is it okay if I spend the night at Derek’s? That'swhere the party is, and it will probably be late before it’s over.” With a hopeful look and my best puppy dog eyes, I am hoping that he will give in. I mean it is a Saturday night and we don’t have anything planned for tomorrow so…

He sighs in resignation. “Yeah, I suppose. Just be careful and try not to get too out of hand.”

“Don’t worry Sir. I’ll make sure that nothing gets too crazy.”

“Derek, how many times do I have to tell you to call me John?” Dad gives him a smile. I am so glad that they get along with each other. They have even bonded over baseball and, much to my displeasure, my ‘antics’, as they call them. But in the end, I am just happy that the two most important people in my life are able to really get along.

“Sorry, John.”

“No problem, son.” Derek’s flinch is barely noticeable, and if you weren’t looking for it you wouldn’t see it. But it happens every time Dad calls him that. It’s not from sadness or fear though, it’s because he doesn’t want to disappoint dad. He wants to live up to the term of endearment. The pack is our family, and Derek holds that closer than most of us.

Dad tells us that he’ll get the dishes and to have fun today. So Derek and I go back up to my room so I can get my things before leaving for the day. Derek flops down on the bed and pulls out the book he is currently reading but before he can crack it open, I lie down next to him and bury my face in his neck. “Stiles, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I mean it isn’t nothing, but…”

“But what?” He wraps his arms around me and hold me tight to him.

“Okay, so you know how today is my eighteenth birthday, but everyone thinks it’s my seventeenth because I haven’t corrected them, because I was held back a year when my mom died?” He nods making slow circles on my back, silently urging me on. “Well, when I got my mom’s jeep, I found a letter in the glove box and it said to wait to open on my eighteenth birthday. My mom wrote it to me, and I was just wondering if you would come with me to read it. I don’t really want to read it alone, but I don’t want anyone there either. Except you, that is. If you don’t want to you don’t have to, I can handle-“ He stops my talking with a gentle kiss.

“Of course I’ll go with you. When?”

“Now?”

“Okay.” He pulls us up to our feet and throws his book back on the bed, then gathers up his phone, wallet, and keys. Then I dig in my drawer to pull at the hidden compartment and grab the envelope that hold my mother’s final words to me. “Do you want me to drive?”

“That would probably be best. I don’t know what is in the letter, so I don’t know how I’ll be after I read it.” I can’t meet his eyes, but his arms wind around me and he pulls my chin up to meet his eyes.

“It’s okay Stiles. You don’t have to be the strong one today.” His lips are soft and tentative when they touch mine. “I’ll be your strength today.” I can already feel the tears burning behind my eyes so I just put my face on his chest and let his embrace steady me.

It only takes a few minutes and we are moving downstairs to his car and driving out to the graveyard where mom is buried. He knows me well enough that I didn’t even have to tell him that, that is where I wanted to go to read it. That I want to be as close to her as possible when I read through the letter.

Before I know it we are at the gates and slowly walking our way through the headstones. As we approach hers, my legs slow and my breathing starts hitching. Derek’s hand is on my back rubbing small circles and reminding me that he is still there with me. Finally we reach her marker and I sit down facing it, with Derek settling himself behind me with his legs on either side, bracing me for what I'm about to do. He places one arm around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. “Hey mom. I’m eighteen today! Who knew I would make it this far? Things are calm for once around here, and hopefully they can stay that way for a while. Otherwise life is pretty great. Wish you could be here to see it all and I miss you so much, but Derek’s here, and I know that everything will be fine.” I turn and peck him on the cheek. “Well, here goes nothing.” I open the envelope and pull out the letter.

Dear Genim,

You’re eighteen today! An adult! So here are a few things I want you to do and a few that I don’t.

Things to do.  
•Buy a lottery ticket and use the numbers of yours and your father’s birthdays. Who knows you just might win a million dollars!  
•Go to an underage club and dance all night. Tell your father to let you stay out past curfew and say that I am the one who gave you permission. If you have to, show him this letter as proof. Take a few friends or that special someone if you’ve met them yet. Have fun, let loose, live carefree for one night.  
•Vote in the next election. I don’t care what it’s for, but make sure you know what you are doing. You now have a say in what happens in the world around you[,] and I want you to use that power no matter what you’re beliefs or values are.  
•Should you be able to take the needle and be of good health, donate some blood. You know how much one donation can mean to someone who is in need of it. Give back to the world. Good Karma is something you can hold in spades.

Things to not do  
•Get a tattoo. This one is conditional. I only want you to get one if you have thought about it for at least six months, know what you want, and are able to live with the fact that it is a mark that will stay with you for forever. It esentialy becomes a scar on your skin. So give it some serious though before you do it.  
•Buy any form of Tabaco products. I really don’t want you to become a smoker or get addicted to nicotine. You grandfather was a smoker and it is the worst smell in the world. No one wants to smell it even if they are too kind to say anything.  
•Enlist in the military. I don’t mean don’t do it. It would be very brave of you to make this commitment, but that is what it is. A commitment that is not easily broken. I don’t know what the world is like but it is a dangerous place in everyday life let alone in a war zone. If you do make this courageous decision I will be all the more proud of you. Talk to you father about it first, though. He may have some interesting things to say to about your choice.

Tell your father that I love him, and that he shouldn’t beat himself up about the things that have happened since my passing. I know he will, and that occasionally it will come across that he is upset with you. Really he is just upset with himself. He isn’t always the best at expressing himself and that can lead to misunderstandings, but he has the best of intentions at heart. Make sure to give him a few extra hugs and tell him often how much you care for him. He gives off the tough act, but he is a big old softy at heart.

I know that whatever choices you make in your life you will have made me and your father proud. Even now you are one of the bravest kids I know. I wish I could see the man you become, to have been a part of your life and not left you at such a young age. But the thing about wishes, is if everyone got them, life wouldn’t be worth living. I had an amazing life filled with love and I wouldn’t take that back for anything. The last thing I want you to do is to find that. Find a love worth holding onto and never let it go. Life is going to throw you a few curveballs when you least expect it, you just have to roll with the punches, pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and keep going.

You are an incredible person and don’t let anyone tell you differently. Keep your sense of wonder and let your imagination take you to places you didn’t know you could reach. There are people out there who will try to hold you back, but don’t let them. Keep striving for whatever goals you set for yourself, and then go further. You can do anything you set your mind to, you just have to believe in yourself. With that, you can go anywhere in this crazy world.

I will always love you. And I will be with you always.

With all my love and heart,

Claudia Stilinski

 

The whole time I am reading, Derek is buried in my neck not looking over my shoulder. As I read the tears start to fall noiselessly and Derek rubs circles on my stomach silently telling me that it is okay to let it all out. As I read her final words I am sobbing and after reading the last letter I turn and hide myself in his chest. The tears fall faster than I can wipe them away and eventually I give up even trying.

I don’t know how long we sit there, but I know that there is no way I am going to be able to make lunch with my three best friends even though my tears have ended. Derek senses that and without asking calls Erica. “Hey, so Stiles isn’t going to be able to make lunch with you guys.” There is a pause where she speaks and he has the volume down so low that I can’t hear what she is saying on the other line. “No, he just can’t make it.” His eyes meet mine and I give him permission to tell them about the letter. They will understand. “He can’t make it because he read a letter that was written by his mother. We will meet up with you guys at the house this afternoon as planned.” Another pause as she responds. “I’ll tell him, thank you.” He hangs up and moves his arm back around me and we sit quietly for a while longer before we get up and make our way over to the Hale plot to give our respects.

We make our way to our clearing and spend the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon there. Mom was right when she said that life would throw me some curveballs. I was ushered into a world that I didn’t know existed and because of it I was able to meet the love of my life. I know that mom would like Derek. I’ve told him that many times, and I know that he will support me no matter what I want to do and I him. Together there is nothing we can’t face and come out on top. Later we will go to the party and he will put on a brave face in front of all the people he doesn’t know, but at the end of the night, it’s just him and me. You shouldn’t let all your dreams rest on one person, but with Derek I can and know that he will hold them safely for me and never let them go sour. So for now we sit and relax in our space and just bask in each other. In the end it’s all either of us really needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I could have gone further with this, but I really just wanted this to be about the Letter and how Stiles' relationship with Derek has progressed over the first year they have been together. So sorry to those of you who wanted to see more, but I won't be going further with this than I did. 
> 
> Not sure what the next one will be, whatever I happen to get the inspiration for I guess lol.


	3. The Student Becomes the Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds his first student and a new path in life.

It’s been a long week in a series of long weeks. Working at the Sherriff’s office and balancing my Emissary duties has become something of a chore lately. Not to say that I don’t love it, I just wish that I was able to take a break every now and then. It seems like my days off from the station I end up talking to other packs, refreshing the protective wards set up around town, or dealing with the next supernatural baddie that throws itself at us. I am hopeful that this weekend will be just what I am looking for. Dad let me off for the rest of the afternoon and Allison graciously agreed to take my shifts in exchange for some of her own later in the week. There are no negotiations with any neighboring packs and we seem to have hit some kind of lull in activity in the preserve. 

Derek made sure to have the time off work as well, but seeing as he is his own boss, I guess that wasn’t too hard to do. It’s been a while since he and I have had much alone time, and with Cora and Isaac still off at school, the house will be empty for once. We probably won’t do much more than sleep in and laze about the house, but the option to privacy is a luxury that we are not often afforded. 

So in other words, everything seems to be going my way, which is of course when things have to take a nose dive. As I drive up the winding path to the house, I feel a presence there that isn’t pack. It isn’t a wolf, but it is a bit more than just human too. 

Once the house is in sight the only thing I see is a smallish form curled up in a ball on the bottom step of the porch. Parking the car and stepping out, I am instantly hit with large amounts of fear and desperation. When I close the car door, the form’s head pops up and I am met with a young girls face. She has to be about fifteen years old, with dark brown hair and pale skin, but it’s the eyes that make me falter in my step. They are clouded cerulean. She is one with a gift. There are tears running down her face and a pleading look in the luminescent swirls of her eyes. “Please, make it stop.”

As is second nature to me now, I instantly check over the pack bonds and make sure that everyone is safe. Derek tugs back with question if everything is alright. I send reassurance back to him, not really knowing what is going on. Cautiously I take a few steps forward and soften my voice to make it a bit more comforting all the while sending out calming waves. “Make what stop?”

She puts her hands up to her head and starts to tug on her hair. “The voices, they are so loud and I can’t get them to stop talking. It hurts so much.” She chokes out in breathy words and curls back up into a ball. 

My heart is breaking for this poor girl. She came into her power and didn’t know what was going on. I was lucky to learn control fairly early. Now I guess is my time to pass on the knowledge. 

I step gingerly towards her, not wanting to startle her, and when I place a hand on the back of her head I let calm waves pass from me to her. Slowly she starts to slump and after a few minutes she is asleep with her head curled up on my lap. The fear and terror have subsided for the moment, but I can’t ignore what I just witnessed. This girl needs my help. 

There goes my weekend.

…

Derek comes home about an hour later and halts in the doorway to the living room glancing at me and the girl I have curled up next to me. I pulled out one of the many books I acquired through Peter and started to research what Gift she could possess that would put her under such duress. So far the only one I can think of is telepathy. A rare but strong Gift. Derek motions to the kitchen and after I run my hand over the girl’s head one more time I get up and follow him. 

“Who’s that?”

“I don’t know. When I got home from work I found her sitting on the steps up to the house. I think she has the Gift, Derek. I think she came here so I could help her.” 

“Stiles-“

“-Don’t ‘Stiles’ me. I know what you are thinking, but I am certain that she isn’t here to hurt us. I just think that she is here because she honestly needs our help.” I look at him imploringly. “I can’t let her go without at least trying. If I hadn’t had Deaton to help me, I don’t know what my empathy would have done to my psyche.”

“You would have figured it out. You’re strong, and stubborn, and too giving.” He sounds annoyed but that is just his way of giving into me.

“But you love me anyway. “ I lean in and place a chaste kiss on his lips. He rolls his eyes, but kisses back. A scream startles us away from each other and has me racing back into the living room. The girl is curled in a ball on the corner of the large sofa crying again in obvious pain. I place a hand on her head again gaining me a slight flinch but I send out more calming thoughts to her to help her adjust and focus a bit. “I know that it hurts, but I need you to do something for me. Take a deep breath, count to three and then let it out. Focus on the sound of my voice and let all the voices fall away until the only thing you hear is mine. Can you do that for me? Come on, I know you can. Breath deep, one, two, three, and out. Breath deep, one, two, three, and out.” I keep reciting the words until she is able to breath regularly and stops trembling in her cowering state.

“How did you do that? How did you make them stop?”

“I didn’t. You did. You were able to focus and push the rest of it away. It was all you.” This is going to be harder than I thought.

“What’s going to be harder? Are the voices going to come back?” She looks nervous, like a fawn about to bolt.

“I didn’t-“ It takes me a minute to realize what it was. ‘You heard my thoughts, didn’t you?’

“Sorry. I don’t know how to make it stop.” Her eyes fall and I can’t help but to feel like I wrap her up in a hug.

“It’s okay. Really it is, I just feel sorry that you have to listen to the chaos that is my brain. Derek here can testify to that. My name is Stiles by the way, what’s yours?”

She gives a shadow of a smile and then raises her still misted eyes to meet mine. “Zoe.” Her eyes raise to look over my shoulder at Derek. “Is he really a werewolf?”

I can’t help the chuckle that comes out along with Derek’s own growl. She looks frightened for a moment but I rub my hand up and down her arm. Both trying to calm her and learn what I can from her through what bonds she still holds and any magic that might linger on her. “Don’t worry, his growl is much worse than his bite. He’s just a bit of a sourwolf, which in answer to your question, yes, he is in fact a werewolf. How did you know that they exist?”

“My mother used to tell me stories about werewolves and other creatures growing up. She died a few years ago, but I always thought that they might have been more than just stories. He has a-“ She breaks off as if searching for the right word.

“An aura of power?” She nods. “Yeah, he is kind of like a super werewolf. Crazy with the mojo and all that jazz. But don’t worry. You are safe here. How did you find here exactly?”

She looks down again, but it is more out of confusion that fear. “I- I don’t know. When the voices started I just started running trying to get away from them. My foster parents probably won’t even notice that I am gone. But the voices started to hurt so much, I just couldn’t bear it. The next thing I know, I’m walking through the woods towards this giant house and then you came.”

I look over at Derek and he looks a bit resigned, but I know that he is already planning on making up one of the guest rooms and is working out how adding a fifteen year old girl to the house is going to change our daily lives. When I look back at Zoe there is a hopeful look on her face. “Well, it looks like you have a new home for now. It gets a bit crazy around here sometimes, but if you’re willing to stick it out with us, I think you’ll be just fine.”

This weekend is a bust, and I don’t know how I am going to be able to balance a full time job, full time Emissary duties, and full time training all in at the same time, but I’ve faced down worse. This will be a walk in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been a while since I updated this, and I feel bad about it. I was taking a break from writing after my last fic, and it lasted longer than I planned. Then when I started writing again, it wasn't what I had planned to write. But inspiration struck and I had to follow it. Hopefully I will update this more now that I am kicking myself into gear again. 
> 
> As always, thank you for your support, and please let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> So I have more of theses planned, but let me know what you think, and what you want to see! Thanks!


End file.
